Naruto: Disturped Chaos
by digi harpy
Summary: Naruto wasn't always raised as an orphan. Suddenly his past returns and Naruto's life is drasticly changed for ever. And what's this about a third Uchiha survivor?
1. Proulog

DH: Hey there. For those of you who've read my fanfics on you'd know me as Digi Harpy. Well anyways, I'm going for something new by writing a Naruto fanfic. It takes place during the Chunnin Exams and if any information is wrong I apologize. My memory sucks. Any ways, enjoy. You can also catch this fanfic on As for my digimon fans out there, sorry for the delay, but it will be up and running again soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto! if I did, Sasuke wouldn't be such a drag.

* * *

**Naruto: Disturbed Chaos**

**Prologue**

The Hidden Leaf Village, the strongest village of the Five Great Nations. From this village, there has been three powerful ninjas known as the Sennin. Under them are the three strongest genin out of the nations. These three have been rumored to be the second generation of Sanin. That is, if fate hadn't dealt them such twisted fates.

The night air was still and all was silent. The leaves, however told a different story. They swayed back and forth as if something was disturbing them. Suddenly, without a word, a leaf fell from the tree. Then another, quickly followed by another. Soon multiple leaves were raining down from the treetops as if autumn had arrived two seasons early. Then the branches started to rock as if someone had jumped on them. The next second, three shadows flew from the treetops. One was a female with cherry pink hair and soft white skin. Around her neck was a red silk scarf and a necklace with a sapphire crystal. Her attire consisted of a red skirt, blue saddles, a red kimono shirt, and crimson gloves.

Following behind her were two boys of the same age. One of them possessed dark blue hair and a wore a dark expression. His outfit was a sleeveless purple shirt, fingerless that reached his elbows, and dark black baggy pants. Strapped to his back was a sword the length of his arm.

The second boy had sun kissed blonde hair and a forehead protector that had a leaf craved into it. He wore a blue vest over an orange t-shirt. He wore blue baggy pants and a weapon poach tied to his waist. In his arms was a young girl no older then four years old. Despite the height and speed they were going, the little girl kept quiet. However, there was an obvious expression of fear and worry.

"Is he still behind us?" the pink haired konoichi asked. As if on queue, a large serpent rose from the trees with it's mouth opened wide, ready to devour it's prey.

"How's that for an answer?" the blonde asked. The darker haired companion turned to face the snake and performed several hand signs.

"Fire type: Grand Fireball Jutsu." he exhaled a large ball of fire out of his mouth, which caught the snake, burning it alive. However, it did not stop their true opposition from ambushing them. A pale skinned man flew from the tree tops and landed in front of the trio.

"Impressive Itachi-kun. I knew I couldn't expect anything better from a Uchiha." the long haired man spoke. Uchiha Itachi remained un phased by the Sennin. "I see, not much for words. Why such hostilities towards me hmm?"

"Um, it have something to do with a crazy jounin hell bent on taking his younger sister and his body." the pink haired replied before performing several hand seals. "Which is something we won't let you do, Secret Wood Technique: Serpent Death Vines." the girl placed her palms on the thick tree branch her comrades and her were on. Blue chakra flowed through her hands and merged with the tree. Vines grew from the tree and shot towards the higher ranked ninja. However, before they could take out their opponent, a kunai sliced through them with ease.

"Were you trying to bore me Bara-chan?"

"Nope, I was trying to distract you," Bara admitted. Her comrades vanished in a could of smoke, catching the snake user by surprise.

"Fire type: Dragon Flame Bullet Jutsu." came the cry from behind the Sennin. Before he could react, several wires danced around his body and held him tight.

"You're not going anywhere Orochimaru!" the voice belonged to the blond haired Hoshin. With the wires holding him still, Itachi's attack nailed it's target and started burn away it's victim. "He wasn't so tough." Hoshin stated as he dropped down from the upper levels of the forest.

"I highly doubt that," the Uchiha heir responded. An instant later, Orochimaru rose from the ground unharmed. "See."

"Nani?! How on earth is he still alive!?" Hoshin yelled.

"It's two Chunnin and an Anbu Black Ops Captain against a Sannin. Do the math Hoshin." Bara landed next to the two.

"So what now?" she asked. Itachi took a glanced at his younger sister, who had her arms wrapped tightly around his blonde haired companion. He then stared at their current opponent. There was only one thing on his mind now.

"Hoshin-kun. Go and get out of here."

"Nani?"

"I said go. Orochimaru is after my sister. Our mission is to get her away from him. We need you to get out of here now." He said.

"But I can't leave the two of you to fight him on your own."

"Hoshin-kun, Itachi-san is right. We can't let Orochimaru get his hands on Hikari-chan. You're the fastest out of the three of us so you're her best chance right now." Bara informed him.

"But…"

"Now Hoshin!" It was one of the few times Itachi had yelled and that meant he was serious. Hoshin looked at his two friends before giving in. He turned around and ran off. Bara and Itachi kept their eyes locked onto the snake like eyes of Orochimaru. Meanwhile, over several miles away Hoshin had managed to create a great distance between him and the battle. A loud explosion caught the boy's attention. Looking over in the distance, Hoshin discovered a giant mushroom cloud in the area he had recently left. Then he heard Hikari give a small gasp before turning around and coming face to face with Orochimaru. The blonde jumped back and pulled out a kunai with his free hand. His other hand tightly held onto the girl he was carrying.

"Now now Hoshin-Kun. Why must you always stand your ground. Why can't you just hand me little Hikari-chan? If you do, I might let you go home to your baby brother in one piece."

"Yeah? Well how about this; I kick your ass, take Hikari out of your reach and still make it home to my kid brother? Sound good to you?" Hoshin then proceeded by throwing the kunai. Orochimaru dodged the weapon with ease, which had planed well into the Chunin's plan. The blonde threw a shuriken and performed a series of one handed seals. The lone shuriken was then joined by several more and was now part of a shuriken army. Orochimaru, due to the fact he was still in the middle of dodging, was hit by the whole herd of metal. "Got him!"

"Oh did you now?" the sudden voice caught Hoshi by surprise. Turning around he found Orochimaru unharmed.

"But how…"

"Substitution Jutsu my dear friend. One of the few techniques you lack. Now I'll give you one last chance. Hand the girl over." Hikari made a soft sound and held her protector tighter.

"Forget it."

"Well then, if you won't give me the girl, then I guess I'll just go to Konoha and take your brother instead." This comment caused the blonde to snap.

"YOU LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!!" Hoshin pulled out a shuriken and threw it at Orochimaru, who dodged it. However, much to the Sanin's surprise, the shuriken performed a u-turn and flew straight for him. "Special Hidden Jutsu: Ryuu Hoshin (Dragon Star)!!" he cried as the shuriken began to take on a life of its own. It started to take multiple directions around Orochimaru and refused to let up. Every time it passed by, the shuriken would leave a nice cut of gash in the Sanin. Hoshin then readied his next attack. Stretching out his arm, the boy started to gather up as much chakra as possible. The chakra then began to spin and form an orb that just slightly hovered over his palm. He told Hikari to hold on tight and then he leapt into the air. The shuriken impeded itself into the tree branch Orochimaru stood on before explode ding. Smoke enveloped the ninja and blinded him from the next attack.

"RASENGAN!!" Hoshin struck dead on and send Orochimaru flying. Hoshin was left breathing heavily and his vision slightly blurred. Out of the few who knew the Rasengan, he was the one who had the most trouble performing the jutsu. "Damn thing always takes too much of my chakra." he said. "At least I got rid of snake face." he cheered before looking at the little girl in his arms. She looked up at him with her big red eyes. Those eyes, just like Itachi's. They had fear written all over. "Hey don't worry, snake-face is out of here. Even he couldn't take a Rasengan."

"You…." a voice hissed from behind. Hoshin froze with fear and disbelieve. It couldn't be could it? Before he had a chance to turn around, Hoshin felt a great force against his back as the words "Exiled Seal" rang through the air. Then next thing he knew, the blonde was flying through the air and passing through countless trees. The boy lost tract of time as he flew through the air until he finally stopped, crashing through a wooden fence and landing in a large pile of hay. Villagers started to crowd around the boy as he lay limb on the pile. Hikari slowly got up and looked around, tears running down here eyes. In the crowd, an old woman was two kids walked over to the two. She checked Hoshin's pulse before turning back to the crowd.

"Hurry! Take this boy to the medical center. Now!"

**SEVEN YEARS LATER…**

The forest was silent as the sunlight graced the land with it's presence. Then, a lone figure raced through the trees followed by three more. The runner was a young man about 19 years of age with spiky blonde hair, cerulean eyes, an orange shirt and blue pants. Over his shirt he had on a green ninja vest that had pockets on each side. Over his forehead was a headband with a metal piece in the middle. Engraved on the metal was a circle that had a black circle inside, creating a crescent moon.

Behind him were three girls around the ages of 11 and 12. The oldest one, who was in the middle of the three, had long flowing brown hair that matched with her chocolate brown eyes. Her wardrobe consisted of a purple sleeveless shirt with a white undershirt, a purple shirt with a tear on it's side, white knee high socks, and blue sandals. She too had the same headband as the man around her forehead. To her left was a dark green haired girl that had a black nightcap on her head that looked like a cat. She also had on a pair of baggy blue jeans, a black shirt, and an large trench coat. She also had on blue sandals. Around her neck was the same headband as the other two. The last member of the team was a girl with long silky raven hair that was down to her waist. Her outfit was a blue sleeveless shirt with a white flower design, she had on white fingerless gloves that reached her elbows and a pair of white shirts with blue trimmings. The same headband as everyone else was worn over her bangs. The most notable feature on the girl were her crimson colored that had three comma marks around the pupil.

"Hikari-chan," the brunette started, "see if you can cut the target off." the raven haired girl nodded and took off in another direction. "Mimiru-chan," she said to the green haired girl, "go and get ready for me to give you the signal."

"Got it Tabitha-san." with that, Mimiru dropped down to the bottom of the forest. Tabitha pulled out a kunai from the weapon pouch she kept under her skirt. The brunette placed the throwing knife in her mouth before making a couple of hand signs. In a puff of smoke, the girl created another copy of herself. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu."

The copy grabbed a hold of the original and threw her at their run away target before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Tabitha flew above the man and executed a drop kick, only to miss. That was when Hikari appeared from the trees and attempted to punch the ninja. He quickly dodged the attack by jumping away, only to land on something sticky. "Huh?" the man found himself stuck to a tree branch by what looked like chakra enforced glue. Mimiru made her appearing and joined her comrades.

"Time to finish this," Tabitha said as she pulled out a kunai. At the end of the weapon was a long metal wire. The other two girls did the same and the three threw the weapons at each other simultaneously. They caught the blades and threw it at each other again, creating a triangle with their target in the middle. The girl then pulled the wire and a second wire closed in on the man, slicing him in two. However, the man simply exploded in a puff of smoke.

"Well done girls." a voice said from above.

"Arigato Hoshin-sensei." the three said simultaneously. There, standing on a tree branch above the three girls was the man they had been chasing. "Now come along you three, the Yamikage wants to talk to us about our next mission right now." he said as a smile formed on his face.

**Konoha**

"Chunnin Exams?" everyone's favorite hyperactive blonde question. Kakashi looked at the three genin standing before him.

"Yes. The three of you are going to take the Chunnin Exam. Although, it's voluntary, so if you don't want to, then that's fine. I just need you guys to fill out these registration forms." the silver haired Jounin held up three forms, handing them each to the three Genin in front of him. "Turn these in to room 303 at the academy tomorrow." with that, Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke. The three ninjas looked down at the paper in their hands.

"So, what do you guys think?" the pink haired Konoichi asked her friends. Sasuke merely shrugged and walked off. Sakura watched her crush walk off before turning to Naruto, only to find that he too was walking away. "Naruto?"

"Huh, oh Sakura."

"So Naruto, I bet you're going to take the exam too huh?"

"Yeah…I guess." he said in a fashion that was very unlike his usual self. The pink haired girl gave him a strange look.

"Naruto? You feeling alright?" she asked out of concern.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You seem a little depressed. Is something wrong?"

"Huh, no. Heheh, nothings wrong. Nothing at all. Uh I'll see you tomorrow Sakura!" the blonde haired boy said before running off. Sakura stared at the boy with concern. She thought about following him, but thought nothing of it before walking home. Later that day across town at a hotel, a group of shinobi taking the Chunnin Exams entered their room. A loud ear splitting squeal rang throughout the building.

"This place is amazing!" Mimiru squealed. Her teammates and teacher had to cover their ears to prevent and damage to them.

"Mimiru-chan." Hikari started, "can you please not do that?"

"Sorry, I just can't help it. I mean look at all this stuff! Oh my god they have a balcony!" the girl ran from room to room, checking every nook and cranny of each room. Hoshin smiled at his students before turning around and walking out the door. Tabitha instantly noticed this and questioned her sensei.

"Hoshin-sensei, where are you going? It's almost nine."

"Oh, I'm just going to look around the village. You three get ready for bed. You guys got a big day tomorrow." the Jounin instructor said before leaving. The three girls looked at each other before grinning.

"YATTAI! PILLOW FIGHT!"

Meanwhile, over at Naruto's apartment, said boy watch laying face-down on his bed. The boy seemed oddly depressed for a strange reason. A sudden knock on his door took him away from his thoughts. "Who'd be over here this late?" he asked himself curiously. The blonde walked over to his door and opened it, only to discover no one there. "Nani?" Naruto suddenly took notice of a parcel on the floor. On closer inspection, he discovered that it was addressed to him. "Who would mail me a package this late at night?" then another thought came to him. "Who would send me anything for that matter?"

Naruto checked the package several times, looking for anything that could harm him in any way or form. When he found everything to be ok, he took it in inside. The boy didn't however noticed the figure watching him from the street across his apartment. The figure smirked before walking off in the direction of the hotel. Naruto on the other hand was in his room staring at the package he received just minutes ago. "Who would possibly send me a package? Maybe it was Sakura. Nah, she would've sent something to Sasuke-teme instead." Curiosity got the best of him and Naruto began opening the tiny box. He was quiet confused with it's contains. Inside was an old beat up leaf headband with a note inside.

Naruto picked up the note and read the contents. He was so shocked with what was inside that he actually had to reread the note….five time

_Dear Naruto,_

_The Chunnin Exams will be hard and could be the end of you if you don't use your head. _

_I suggest you be very careful or else. Just to let you know, you'll be watched._

_Signed, Anonymous._

_P.S. Do me a favor and wear the headband tomorrow._

Naruto looked at the headband for a second before picking it up. Upon further inspection, Naruto found something quite shocking. There, in the center of Konohakagure's leaf symbol was the kanji for "spiral star".

FLASHBACK

_"onee-chan, what's this?" a three-year old Naruto asked the older boy in front of him. The older boy's upper face was covered by the shadows and couldn't be seen. Said boy looked up from the breakfast table and smiled._

_"Hey, you found my headband." he said._

_"Headband?" the blonde kid asked confused._

_"Yeah, see, once you're a ninja like me, you get one of these." the older boy explained. "It signifies that you're a full-fledged Konoha shinobi."_

_"But how do you know it's yours?" Naruto asked. The older blonde thought for a minute before taking a kunai and craving a small kanji on the center of the leaf._

_"There, now I know it's mine because it has our family name on it."_

_"Cool! Do you think I could do that with mine onee-chan?" Naruto asked cutely._

_"Believe it otou-chan."_

END FLASHBACK

"I-it can't be." he whispered. "Brother?"

To Be Continued...

* * *

DH: Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up soon. 


	2. Enter the Forest of Death

Digi Harpy: Before we get into the excitement of the chapter, let me say two things, I don't own Naruto, because if I did, my OCs would actually be in the anime, and Sasuke wouldn't be should a big fat emo. And I hate written exams so I'm not giving much description to that part.

**NARUTO: DISTRUBED CHAOS**

**Chapter 1; Enter the Forest Of Death**

Naruto woke up early that day. He quickly ate breakfast and changed into his usual attire. Then he looked down at the two headbands on his night table beside his bed. Memories of last night events running through his head. Without much further thought, the blonde picked up the beaten headband and ran out his apartment.

As soon as Naruto got to the academy, he was greeted by his teammates. It was Sakura's usual "Good morning" and Sasuke's usual "Hn." Naruto returned their greeting and the trio went inside the building to begin their next challenge. No sooner had they entered the building did three other gennin come running after. Tabitha, Hikari, and Mimiru followed the three into the building panting like mad.

"I can't believe Hoshin-sensei didn't wake us up this morning." Mimiru said through each pant.

"Can you really blame him?" Hikari asked, trying to defend their sensei. "I mean, we did put it on ourselves with that late night pillow fight."

"It doesn't matter, we're still going to make it." as soon as Tabitha said that, she crashed into someone. The person she had bumped into was a boy about her age with bright red hair. On his back was a large gourd near as big as he was. His outfit was a mere black short sleeve shirt and matching black pants with sandals. The boy's companions, a boy in a black jump suit and a girl with her blonde hair in four pony tails, looked on with shock and fear. She could tell something was off with the guy due to his teammate's expression alone.

"Gomen nasai," Tabitha said with a respectful bow before continuing on her way. Hikari and Mimiru followed after, ignoring the strange feeling they got from the boy Tabitha had ran into.

Garaa, the redhead, watched the girl leave, a strange feeling inside of him. For once, someone showed respect instead of fear. It confused him. His sister, Temari, tried asking him a question, but he ignored her. "Come on," he said. Without waiting for a reply, Garaa walked in the same direction the three girls ran to with his sibling following behind him.

Naruto and his team soon arrived to Room 303 and were astonished to discover a crowd in front of the room. Apparently, two other gennin were refusing to let anyone in. Tabitha and her team walked over to see what was all the commotion was about. Taking one look, Hikari turned to her teammates in confusion and asked, "Why are they gathered in front of the wrong room?"

"Beats me, let go." Tabitha said. However, before she could go any further, she heard a loud an obnoxious voice call her name.

"Oi! Nee-chan!" looking at the source of the voice, Tabitha saw a boy that looked identical to her He had spiky brown hair and the same eyes as the girl. Across his nose was a small band aid. He had on an orange sleeveless shirt with a dragon design and black shorts with a flame design to them. Around his wrists were black sweat bands and on his forehead was the same headband as the three girls in front of him. "Hey, what's up sis?"

"Ryuumaru? What are you doing here?" the girl asked.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm taking the Chuunin Exam duh." he said with a grin on his face. Tabitha just stared at her brother before smirking.

"Well, then, I guess that you're the other team Yamikage was telling us about earlier huh?"

"Yup. Sho and Taichi are here too." he said pointing over to his teammates. They were two boys about the same age as he was. Sho, who was possibly the shortest one there, had blue spiky hair and a pair of glasses over his green eyes. The small boy wore a simple short sleeve blue shirt and baggy pants. Strapped to his belt were two pouches. The taller boy standing by him was Taichi, a boy with a lot of brown spiky hair that short of defy the laws of gravity. He wore a red sleeveless muscle shirt over a short sleeved fishnet shirt. He also had on a pair of baggy pants and strapped to his back was a black bag. The two boys noticed Ryuumaru talking to his twin and walked over to the group.

"Hey, I didn't know you guys would be here," Taichi said.

"How come you guys aren't trying to get into the room?" Sho asked.

"Because that's not Room 303," Hikari replied. This got several people's attention. "It's a genjutsu. In fact, those guys blocking the door aren't even gennin, they're using a genjutsu too."

"Nani?" someone asked. Hikari looked up to find the entire group of gennin staring at her.

"What? You guys didn't notice?"

After the mild confusion and relocating the correct room, all the gennins found themselves in Room 303. All of Rookie Nine were gathered and conversing among themselves while across from them were Tabitha and Ryuumaru's teams were watching them. They're previous attitudes and personality completely changed. They were now composed and serious.

"That's him huh?" Ryuumaru asked.

"Yup, Hikari pointed him out them minute he walked in." Tabitha replied.

"I'm actually more interested in that guy you bumped into earlier Tabitha-sempai." Mimiru stated, "There was something about him. I mean for someone so small, he made his teammates so scared of him."

"I didn't get a chance do check him out, but you're right about one thing," Hikari started, "he has this disturbing aura about him."

"You guys talking that guy with the big gourd on his back?" Taichi asked, pointing directly at Garaa.

"That's the guy alright." Tabitha said, "Hikari." The girl nodded before performing a few hand signs. Her eyes gave a strong pulse before giving a slight red tint to her black eyes. Hikari looked over at Garaa for a second before turning disengaging her jutsu. She then looked to her friends and nodded. They all nodded in response.

"Ok, so here's the plan then," Ryuumaru started. "my team will follow Garaa and investigate him even further."

"Then that means my team will follow our original target." Tabitha finished coldly. "Why'd you give me the easier job?"

"Hn, You know me. I like a challenge."

Before the conversation could go any further, the instructor for the first exam came into the room and, in laments terms, told everyone to shut up and sit down. The first exam was a basic test where everyone would get one point for each correct answer. However, they would lose a point if they got a question wrong. In addition to that, if anyone got caught cheating, that too would result in loss of points. Ironically, the questions were so difficult that you actually had to cheat in order to pass.

Everyone started using their jutsu and skills to help cheat. By the time the test was over, about half the gennin who had entered were gone. In the end it turned out, that if you just accepted the tenth question, you would've passed instantly. _"Well that was extremely pointless."_ Tabitha thought. Strangely, her eye sight went from her paper to Garaa, who was sitting next to her. There was a loud crash and the next instructor stood before them.

"All right you brats, it's time for the next exam. I'm your instructor Mitarashi Anko. Your next exam will be held at the Forest of Death." she sad sadistically. The second exam was to be taken in a training field known as the forest of death. And true to it's name, it was a forest. Anko held up a form in front of everyone before explaining further about the exam. "All brats, here's the deal. You all must fill out these waver forms stating that we are not liable for when you die."

"Don't you mean if we die?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"No, I stand by what I said kid. Now you have to fill these out. That is unless you're afraid…."

"I'm not scared of anything!" Naruto countered. Anko merely smirked and held out two scrolls, each with a different kanji written on them. The white colored scroll had Heaven written on it while the black colored scroll had Earth. "All right, you see these scrolls here. You each will be given one of these scrolls as soon as you turn in your form. You have five days to retrieve the other scroll and head to the tower in the middle of the forest. Any questions?"

"So you have to get the scroll from another team? Is that what you meant by dieing?" Hikari asked.

"Smart kid." Anko complimented. "That's right, you guys are going to have to get a scroll from another team by any means necessary." her voice became dark and sadistic as she said the last part.

"I like the sounds of this already." Tabitha said to her teammates. Everyone started to fill out the forms and son traded them in for a scroll. Anko gathered everyone in front of their own gates.

"I just have one thing to said before you all go." Anko said suddenly. "JUST DON'T DIE!!" with that, the gates opened and every team flew into the forest.

Tabitha's team were already in search of their original targets while keeping an eye out for any other ninja teams. Hikari then spotted a group of Rain ninjas not too far from them. She immediately reported this to Tabitha, who nodded in reply. The three girls changed their movement patterns and sent out to ambush the Rain shinobi. Elsewhere, Team 7 was discussing on what to do incase they were to get ambushed or if one of their members was taken and replaced by one in disguise. It was then that Sakura noticed something different about Naruto.

"Hey Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your headband? It looks all beat up. What you do, stick it in a blender?"

"Huh, oh this?" the kyuubi container took off his headband and looked down at it. A sad expression suddenly came over his face, slightly confusing his two friends. "It's kind of complicated." he said.

"What do you mean complicated?" Sakura asked, taking the headband from the boy, leaving him someone surprised. The girl looked over the item and quickly noticed the kanji written in the center of the item. "Hoshin Uzumaki? Whose that?"

"He's none of your business!" Naruto snapped, taking the headband back from the girl and began to tie it around his forehead.

"He?" Sasuke asked. Naruto started to realize the error of his pervious words and remained silent. Naruto looked back at his friends to find them giving him a stern look. Ok, well Sasuke was giving him a stern look and Sakura still looked confused. Naruto looked away and ignored the looks. "Well Naruto? Who's Hoshin?" The boy in question muttered something inaudible. "What was that?" again, an inaudible answer. "Naruto!"

"He's my brother ok!" there was a chorus of gasps. "He was a brother." Naruto repeated in a calmer tone.

"Naruto, you never told us you had a brother," Sakura stated. The boy glumly turned away from his friends. Sasuke gave Sakura a dirty look and the pink hair Kunoichi remained quiet.

"Had is the operative word Sakura-chan. My brother died on a mission when I was five." the blonde explained. "I vaguely remember how he looked like. I mean, we barely had any pictures of the two of us. In fact, I don't even remember his face. The only thing I remember about my brother is the fact that he'd watch over me when I got into trouble and the fact he'd take me out to eat ramen very week."

"Naruto."

"Hn, get over it dobe," Sakura looked appalled at this statement from her crush. "It was years ago like you said. The past is the past." Sakura was about to protest when a slight chuckle stopped her. To her surprise, it was Naruto who was chuckling.

"You're right, it was years ago. I mean, right now we have to focus on the Chunnin Exam so I've got no time for stuff like that." the blonde's comrades looked oddly at the boy as if he'd grown an extra head. "What?"

Suddenly, before anyone had a chance to react to Naruto's comment the wind started to pick up and blow everything away. And when I mean everything, that also included the unprepared blonde. Naruto was sent sailing into the air and crashing into the tree of the forest around them. As soon as things calmed down, Sakura got up and tried to pursue the blonde, only to have Sasuke push her to the ground. "Sasuke wha-" the sharingan user pointed in the direction of kunai that nearly hit her.

"Kukuku, clever Sasuke-kun. You saw right through my attack." a voice said to the Uchiha. It seemed as if the voice was coming from all directions. Sasuke was quick to take in the situation and looked around.

"Right…….Left……..Behind……Above……?" without warning, Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the arm and jumped into the air just as a grass ninja erupted from the ground in an attempt to stab them with a kunai.

"Kukukuku. This will be interesting."

Elsewhere, Naruto found himself crashing through foliage until he finally came to a sudden stop. "Itai. Man that hurt. It's a good thing I landed on this……….." Naruto trailed off as soon as he realized what he had landed on. It was the head of a giant snake. "Oh Sh-" He was quickly cut off as the serpent sent the boy rocketing straight into the air and let him plummet directly into it's waiting mouth.


End file.
